


Growth

by Beeee



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Kingdom Hearts Dream Drop Distance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 08:27:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7632550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beeee/pseuds/Beeee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku notices a few things about Sora.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth

**Author's Note:**

> This is a bit shorter than I had intended it to be and there's a version from Sora's point of view. Inspiration hit and I found myself writing again and enjoying it. I hope you guys enjoy it too! Who knows? Maybe this will be that start of me writing fanfics again.

Sora had grown. 

Not only physically but emotionally and intellectually and Riku had noticed. At first, he hadn’t paid much attention to it. This was still his best friend Sora who fought him with wooden swords and couldn’t comprehend Riku’s snide remarks. Remarks he now regretted because Sora had never deserved any of it. Riku had been so absorbed in his own dark thoughts that he hadn’t noticed that his best friend had grown. 

When he did notice, however, he kinda wished he hadn’t. Now all he could think about was how much Sora had grown. Riku now noticed the way Sora moved, quick, determined, and confident. Riku now noticed the way that Sora spoke, decisive and wise. He noticed his touch, firm and soothing, like he was afraid that Riku would be gone again and he needed to memorize the feel of him. For once, Riku was the one who was confused while Sora seemed to have it together. It was funny how their lives had worked out that way.

During the Mark of Mastery exam, there hadn’t been much time to notice things but he’d somehow managed to learn even more about his best friend. He’d almost lost Sora though and that had put a lot of things in perspective.

He’d also noticed that there were a lot of things…he refused to notice. 

Like, how Sora fit so perfectly in his arms. How even though he’d grown, he was still so skinny and it felt like he might break him if he hugged to hard. Yet Sora was stronger than an elephant and would leave bruise on Riku when he got a little too excited he had mastered a new move.

He also got to notice how blue Sora’s eyes were. How they sparkled like the many stars in the sky when he spoke of the friends he’d left behind and all the places he’d been.

“…and then Mulan finally got recognized for how awesome she is, ya know? I think her and the Captain have a little thing going. At least I hope they do because you should see the way they look at each other! You were there though, weren’t you, Riku?”

“Huh? Where?” Riku had to snap back into reality and out of Sora’s eyes. Sora scrunched up his face in mock annoyance before a brilliant smile replaced it.

“In the Land of Dragons! The emperor said he met a rude young man in a black coat and I’m pretty sure it was you on the snowy cliff.” 

“Gee, thanks!” Riku shoved him playfully and enjoyed Sora’s laugh. “But yeah, that was me. I was trying to make sure you idiots got to where you needed to get. It’s so hard to get you to follow simple directions.”

“Hey!” It was Sora’s turn to be offended. “If you had just told me the truth from the beginning, it wouldn’t have been so hard! Instead, you did the lone wolf thing and shut me out. I think you thought I need a lot of protecting.”

“It wasn’t that.” Riku knew that Sora was kidding but all his recent observations came into full circle now. He had kept the Sora he knew in his mind the entire time and hadn’t thought that maybe Sora had grown. That maybe Sora didn’t need as much protection as Riku offered. “I guess…I just hadn’t noticed how much you’d grown….how much you’d changed.”

“…Is that a bad thing?” Riku turned to look at Sora who was now looking down at his shoes. There was an apprehensive look on his face that Riku had never seen before. He’d thought Sora incapable of feeling such complicated feelings.

Riku couldn’t stop himself from laughing. It was all so silly to him all of a sudden. Sora looked up at him confused at first but before long he too was laughing with him. They sat there on the stairs of Yen Sid’s tower laughing their heads off because honestly how else were they supposed to stay sane? 

“Of course not. You’re finally using your brain. I knew you had it in you.” Riku teased. Sora swatted at him and started yelling at him but Riku wasn’t paying attention. He was busy noticing things again. He noticed how Sora’s skin color contrasted against his. How his touch was so much warmer than his had ever been. He noticed how whenever Sora was this close to him, he could hardly breathe and his heart wanted to escape his chest. 

What mattered above everything was that no matter how much either of them changed or how much time they spent apart, they would always be connected. Sora pulled him close and pressed a kiss on his cheek like he used to when they were little kids. As he leaned into Riku’s side and intertwined their fingers together, Riku noticed one last thing. 

He noticed that Sora had always been this person…the only thing that had changed here was how Riku felt about him.


End file.
